


Ambitions

by radnewsbarrett



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, you and tywin are in love :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radnewsbarrett/pseuds/radnewsbarrett
Summary: Margaery Tyrell’s sister is known to most as a soft spoken beauty.  When she finds someone to open up to, she doesn’t really know what to do.





	Ambitions

"Oh, (Y/N), isn't it stunning here?"

"It's lovely."

Being a Tyrell was easy. All the women really ever did was look pretty and lounge on things. At least, that was the experience so far for Margaery and her sister (Y/N). 

Sure, Margaery had been wed to Renly Baratheon, but he never spent time with her anyways; he had more than enough friends to keep him company. So Margaery simply waited, letting her handmaidens do her hair and fix her dresses, until he died. Once he did she found a new aspiration. 

She wanted to be The Queen. 

So she headed out to King's Landing with (Y/N) in tow. They weren't sure how long their stay would be at first, but after a couple days Margaery at least found an answer to that question. She'd be staying forever, as queen of Westeros. She had convinced Joffrey to marry her. She always was an ambitious girl. 

So she and (Y/N) walked through the gardens of King's Landing, looking around at what was all to be Margaery's. She smiled sweetly as she pointed out trees and flowers that she found especially beautiful.

"Do you like it here, (Y/N)?" (Y/N) nodded. 

"I'm so happy for you, Margaery. You're going to be amazing." She squeezed Margaery's hand and gave her a smile. 

"I'm sorry." Margaery frowned. "I wish it were you marrying Joffrey."

"No you don't," (Y/N) responded quickly. They stared at each other for a moment, until dissolving into laughter. "I know you too well," (Y/N) said with a smile. "You want to be queen with all your heart."

"Yes, you're right." Margaery composed herself when a couple lords passed by. "I do hope you'll stay in King's Landing with me.”

"We'll see. Your future mother seems to dislike me passionately. I’ve overheard her calling me a Highgarden whore." She had to hold back a laugh, and Margaery laughed as well. Neither of them particularly liked Cersei Lannister. (Y/N) looked out at the vast garden before her. It was pretty, sure, but it felt somehow artificial. “So you - “

(Y/N) shut her mouth when she noticed a tall, older man approaching her and Margaery. Even from a distance, she could see the golden pin on his shirt. It was Tywin Lannister, the hand of the king.

Margaery smiled and murmured to her sister, “I’ve never spoken with the man. I hope he likes me.” 

He stopped before the two of them. They both curtseyed, looking up and meeting his gaze before rising. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, my lord,” (Y/N) said with a smile. 

“You as well.” He looked to Margaery. “Congratulations, my lady.”

“Thank you. I’m very excited to help King Joffrey in any way I can.” Tywin just nodded. 

“And you, Lady (Y/N).” She glanced up at his eyes. She hadn’t expected him to acknowledge her much. “How have you enjoyed King’s Landing?”

“It’s different,” she said, looking out at the rows of flowers. “It’s very peaceful out here.”

“What, and it’s not in the castle?”

(Y/N) smiled. “Well... The court has been rather hectic lately, I’ve noticed.”

“A bit of an understatement.” Tywin nodded. “Yes, it’s refreshing to leave all that behind, if only briefly.” 

“Absolutely.” She was surprised by how easy it was to talk to Tywin. “So when do you think the royal wedding will take place?”

“Soon enough. We still need to get all the funds in order.” Tywin looked to Margaery with a little smirk. “Your betrothed is quite intent on having a very extravagant wedding.”

“Well, that shouldn’t be too hard to figure out,” (Y/N) said, nearly laughing. “After all, I hear you - “

She shut her mouth, trying not to seem too shocked with herself. The words nearly flew out; something about Tywin and the conversation had made her feel comfortable - too comfortable. She had almost made a fucking fool of herself. 

“What was that?”

No, she was still going to make a fool of herself. 

“Nothing, my lord,” she said, glancing up at him and then down at her feet. He wasn’t going to let it go, was he?

“Really, Lady (Y/N). Feel free to say it.” She could hear in his voice that he knew she was embarrassed.

“I just...” She sighed, raising her head and forcing herself to hold his gaze. “I hear you shit gold. My lord.”

Margaery let out a little gasp beside her, and (Y/N) felt her stomach sink. She looked up at Tywin, watching silently as he stared down at her. His expression was unwavering. (Y/N) was sure she was about to be sentenced to death. 

However, Tywin let out a bark of laughter, turning away for a moment to compose himself. (Y/N) watched, stunned, as he turned back to face her. “You surprise me, Lady (Y/N),” he said, with the remnants of a smile on his face. “I admit I’ve heard that one before, but never did I expect to hear it from you.” 

(Y/N) felt a bit of a grin come to her mouth, relieved more than anything that Tywin wasn’t angry at her. “I’m glad you aren’t upset with me, my lord.”

“Quite the contrary. It delights me to see that you have a sense of humor. Humor is lost on many in these serious times.” (Y/N) just nodded, unable to hide her wide smile. 

Tywin glanced back at the castle, frowning. “It was a pleasure to meet you two.” He waved briefly before briskly walking away. 

Once he was out of earshot, (Y/N) laughed out loud. “That was fucking terrifying,” she breathed, looking down at her sister with a wild grin. 

“It was risky,” Margaery said. “How did you know it would pay off?”

“I didn’t.” She let out another laugh. “It just came out.” She watched Tywin walk away, letting go of a huge breath. “I thought he was going to kill me.”

“He likes you.” (Y/N) turned to Margaery, her eyes wide. “I can tell. He thinks you’re fun.”

“Doesn’t seem like a very fun person himself.”

“Maybe he’ll surprise us.” A young lord passed by, and Margaery gave him a warm smile. “I suppose I’ll have a while to get to know him.” 

“I suppose.” The two of them began to walk back to the castle, noticing the quickly setting sun as they went. 

——

A few days had passed since (Y/N) first met Tywin. She hadn’t seen him much; she supposed he was busy with papers and council meetings. It was nearly midday as (Y/N) left her room, walking slowly out to the gardens. She didn’t necessarily enjoy the flowers; she just liked walking alone with her thoughts. 

“Good morning, Lady (Y/N),” game a voice a few feet behind her. She turned and found Cersei Lannister with a saccharine smile on her face. 

“Good morning,” she responded, slowing down so that Cersei walked next to her. “This castle is so lovely, isn’t it?” 

“Yes.” They passed by a window, and they both briefly admired the flowers outside of it. “A bit stifling at times.”

“I can certainly understand that.” 

Cersei turned to look at (Y/N), pursing her lips. “Yes,” Cersei said shortly. “I’m glad you like it here. Your sister certainly does.”

“Ah, yes.” (Y/N) laughed a bit. “She is so enthusiastic about being here.” 

“Of course.” (Y/N) saw Cersei frown out of the corner of her eye. “This has been a very pleasant conversation.”

“I agree - “ (Y/N) gasped when Cersei grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall. 

“Does your sister love my son?” Cersei hissed. 

Despite her surprise, (Y/N) remained calm. “She doesn’t speak to me about it,” she responded coolly. 

Cersei grimaced. “Is your sister trying to take advantage of my son?”

“I can’t tell you,” (Y/N) answered. “I do not know.”

Cersei stared daggers into (Y/N), holding her wrist in an iron grip, until finally she let go. “Very well. I apologize for my outburst, Lady (Y/N).” 

“Of course. This must be a very stressful time for you.” (Y/N) fixed her sleeve silently. “I understand you love your child very much, my queen.”

Cersei focused herself a bit, blinking. “Yes. I just want him to be safe.”

(Y/N) didn’t smile; she didn’t want to lie. “I bid you good day, my queen.” She walked quickly in the other direction, leaving Cersei in the corridor by herself.

(Y/N) wound up in the gardens again, walking slowly and taking in the flowers. Cersei Lannister certainly was a bother. Of course Margaery was trying to take advantage of Joffrey - she was trying to turn him into a decent person. The king was a little maniac. 

“Good afternoon, Lady (Y/N).” She jumped when Tywin Lannister suddenly greeted her.

“Lord Tywin.” She bowed her head slightly and then looked up to meet his eyes. “I was hoping I’d see you again.”

“Really?” He raised his eyebrows. “I saw what my daughter did to you.”

(Y/N) started to give a generally diplomatic answer, but she stopped herself. She figured that if Tywin laughed at her remark yesterday, he would appreciate hearing the truth from her today. “She’s upset, I understand. Doesn’t want her baby boy ripped away from her by a Highgarden whore.”

Tywin had to hold back his surprise at her words. “You take after your grandmother, Lady (Y/N).”

“I’ve always thought the same.” (Y/N) smiled, glancing at Tywin and then turning out to look at the flowers. “Brutal honesty is a rare trait these days.”

“You’re right.” Tywin watched closely as (Y/N) brushed her hair away from her eyes. “May I ask what you think of my grandson?”

“I think he’s a menace. He’s not made to be a king.” (Y/N) turned and faced Tywin. “Neither is Tommen, he’s far too sweet. Your family is in quite the predicament.”

Tywin just nodded. “Trust me, I know.” (Y/N) glanced up at the sky, and she squinted up at the sun. It was brutal; both (Y/N) and Tywin felt its effects. “Would you like to speak inside?”

“If it pleases you, my lord.” The two re-entered the castle, and Tywin led (Y/N) to a small room with a table and several chairs. 

“This is - “

“The small council room.” (Y/N) grinned. “Are you sure I’m allowed to be here?”

“There isn’t a small council meeting at the moment, is there?” Tywin asked. (Y/N), clearly giddy, shook her head. “Then take a seat.”

(Y/N) sat down quickly at the head of the table, unable to hide her wide smile. Tywin sat beside her to the left, watching her with silent amusement. “I, ah... It’s been a bit of a dream of mine to sit here.”

“Oh really?” Tywin quirked an eyebrow. “Your dream isn’t to find an important husband with an important name?”

(Y/N) let out a quick laugh, resting her elbows on the table. “Of course - how could I be so foolish?” Tywin very nearly smiled. “Truly, though... It means so much to me to be here.”

“Yes. I would say it’s a rather prestigious seat, but we have some world-class idiots on the council at the moment.” 

(Y/N) smirked. “Why do you keep Maester Pycelle around? The man is an old fool.”

“He has been loyal to the crown for many years, and loyalty is usually followed by a reward. A seat on this council is all the reward I felt like giving him.”

“I suppose you’re right.” (Y/N) ran her hands across the table; she could feel Tywin’s close gaze as she did so. “May I tell you something, my lord?”

“Yes.” He looked up into her eyes. 

“I have very much enjoyed our conversations so far. I’ve never found anyone who I can speak with the way I speak with you. If you are alright with it... I was hoping we could become friends.”

Tywin raised his eyebrows, letting the ghost of a smile grace his features. He was handsome, (Y/N) thought suddenly. “I’m glad I have you. You make for very intelligent conversation.” She let herself grin. “And yes. This little friendship can and should continue.”

And it did. (Y/N) and Tywin spent more and more time together; they strolled the gardens, they read in the library, they spoke in the small council room. It was such a relief for (Y/N) to finally find someone she could be herself around - someone who would listen to her opinions. 

(Y/N) told Margaery about this development, of course. She wouldn’t have been able to hide it from her sister. They stood together in the gardens, gazing out at the water. “He’s a delightful man, really. Very intelligent.”

“And handsome, I suppose?”

(Y/N) blinked, turning to Margaery. “Handsome? What are you talking about?”

Margaery laughed. “Oh, please. Don’t act like you’re not courting him. It’s obvious, really.”

(Y/N) shook her head, painfully aware of her face going bright red. “I’m not. He’s a friend, nothing more. Anyways, he would never - “

“Don’t say that. The man is 65, how many beautiful young ladies do you think are falling in love with him?” (Y/N) nearly laughed. “I think you should tell him.”

“Maybe I would if I were in love with him. But I’m afraid I’m not.” She turned away from her sister, doing her best to compose herself and leaving. 

Almost immediately after leaving her sister’s presence, she ran into Tywin. “Oh!” she said, looking up into his eyes and then quickly turning away. “Hello.”

“Good afternoon, (Y/N).” She loved how he said her name. “I’ve been looking for you.”

“Oh, really? Why is that?” Checking that her face wasn’t burning up, she turned to face Tywin with a little smile. 

“I wanted to talk.” 

“About anything specific?”

Tywin frowned. “No. I’m just a bit...frustrated with my daughter and grandson.”

“Which is completely understandable.” Knowing that she was the one Tywin went to when he was upset filled (Y/N) with a weird sense of pride. “Would you like to speak in the gardens?”

“It’s a bit dreary outside.” He motioned for her to follow him inside, and she did. 

She was extremely shocked to find herself outside of his chambers. “I have some work to finish,” he said briskly, rolling up his sleeves, “and I was hoping you would join me.”

“Yes. I’d love to.” She followed him into the room, looking around a bit. It was much larger than her own. The bed looked very comfortable. Tywin took a seat at a large desk and gestured for her to sit across from him. 

“So what’s troubling you, my lord?” She rested her elbows on the chair, raising her eyebrows.

“Did you know that in all his years of being Master of Coin, Littlefinger didn’t do a damn thing to help the economy in Westeros?”

(Y/N) had to push back a laugh. “I’m not surprised.”

“It’s my job to clean up his mess, I suppose. Of course my idiot son isn’t going to make it any easier.”

She looked up; she’d forgotten that Tyrion was named the new Master of Coin. “Idiot, my lord? Your son is no idiot.”

“An interesting idea. Incorrect, but interesting.” (Y/N) frowned. 

“Tyrion is a smart man. You remember what he did at the Blackwater, don’t you?”

Tywin pursed his lips. “Yes. It was a party trick, nothing more.”

“We would’ve lost if not for him. He was the only one who even considered wildfire. Joffrey is king because of him, though I’m sure it pains him to think about that.”

It was clear that Tywin was growing a bit agitated. “He is a drunken fool.”

“And he is your son.” (Y/N)’s gaze flitted away after she inadvertently raised her voice. “Anyone raised by you is bound to be somewhat intelligent.”

Tywin held his eyes on her as she glanced back up at him, not backing down. They stared at each other for at least half a minute, until finally Tywin spoke. “You’re an admirable woman, (Y/N),” he said, setting down his pen. “Any other person would’ve backed down from that argument. You wouldn’t.”

(Y/N) let out a sigh, relieved that he wasn’t actually angry with her. “Thank you for saying so.” 

“I can see your point, in regards to my son. He’s fairly clever. I suppose only time will shpw us his skills on the small council.” 

Smiling, (Y/N) nodded. “I’m glad to hear it.” The two fell into a comfortable silence after that, Tywin asking her every so often to look over his documents. (Y/N) hadn’t been so relaxed in a long time. 

After a few hours, (Y/N) figured she should leave. It was getting dark, and she was tired. “Goodnight, my lady,” Tywin said to her as he opened the door. 

“Goodnight.” She grinned at him and left, unable to contain her little laugh as she walked down the hall.

As she took off her dress, she couldn’t help but think about Tywin, and their relationship. He obviously liked her company, and of course she loved his. She hated to admit it, but Margaery was right. She was completely enamored by him. 

——

A couple days later, (Y/N) was starting to get worried. She hadn’t seen Tywin in two days, not since he invited her to his chambers. She wished she didn’t miss him so much. 

She sat on her bed at sunset, nervously thinking about this, when there was a knock at the door. She stood, frowning, and answered it. When she was met by Tywin Lannister, she nearly laughed out loud. 

“What’s taken you so long, my lord? I thought you were tired of me.”

“Of course not.” He took her hand, surprising her. “Follow me.”

Together they walked through the castle, passing by many lords, ladies, and servants. Finally, they ended up at the small council room. Tywin opened the door and followed her in, and together they sat down. 

“I want you to know, (Y/N),” he said lowly, “that you are maybe the smartest woman I’ve met.” (Y/N) grinned. “And I want you to know that I admire you. I am impressed by your wit.”

“My lord, to hear this from you...” She trailed off a bit, lost for words. She was completely taken aback. “You don’t know what it means to me - “

“I’m not done yet.” He cut her off, and she shut her mouth, still smiling widely. “I remember about a month ago you told me you dreamed of sitting on the small council. I’ve decided to appoint you as the Master of Laws.”

(Y/N) gasped. “Are you fucking serious?” Not even realizing what she’d said, she threw her arms around Tywin. “You’re amazing! Fuck - this is amazing!”

“I knew you’d be happy.” She leaned back and beamed at him, feeling tears prick at her eyes. For the first time, he was just barely smiling back at her. Again, she couldn’t help but notice how handsome he looked. She suddenly felt herself speak.

“I think I - “ She cut herself off, her eyes widening and darting downward. She’d nearly admitted how she felt. That was too close. 

“What was that?” She almost swore. Of course he’d heard her. “Really, you should know by now that you’re free to say whatever you want to me.”

“Are you sure?” she asked quietly. 

“Of course.” His hand brushed against hers and she shivered. 

“Well, I just - I was going to say...” She looked up into his eyes. “I think I love you.”

Tywin raised his eyebrows, smiling. “You think?”

She laughed. “No, I don’t, I just - I love you. I love our conversations and our comfortable silences and seven hells, I think you’re handsome.”

“You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met,” Tywin breathed, and he kissed her. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her towards him, wrapping her up in his arms. He ran a hand through her hair and she grinned against him when she felt it cascade down her back.

They kissed for what felt like a lifetime. When they parted (Y/N) couldn’t keep the smile from her face. “Truly, this is the best day of my life.” He looked into her eyes and kissed her again, hungrily this time. 

He leaned over her, with his arms around her. “Do you love me?” he very nearly growled, as she brushed hair from her face. 

She kissed him quickly. “Yes,” she breathed, as he pressed his lips to her again. 

“Do you enjoy my company?” came his second question, through rushed kisses. 

“Yes, you idiot.” She felt him smile. 

“So will you marry me?”

She froze, pulling back. “I’m sorry. What the hell did you just say?”

He huffed impatiently, reaching out and fixing her hair. “Of course this is the one thing you don’t just say ‘yes’ to.”

“Well I’m sorry, you just asked me to fucking marry you!” she snapped back, leaning back in her chair. “You, Tywin Lannister - you’re asking me - “

“For the last time, yes.” She couldn’t tell, but he was nearly just as nervous as she was. He hadn’t felt like this in a long, long time. “I’d enjoy spending the rest of my life with you.”

“Well the answer’s yes, Tywin. I want to keep going like this forever.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead, holding her. 

“Our wedding will take place before Tyrion’s, and before Joffrey’s. I hope you don’t mind a relatively small affair.”

“I was going to ask if that was possible, actually,” she said quietly. “I don’t care about the wedding. I just want to be with you.”

“You’re sweet, you know that?” he muttered, letting go of her and standing up. Ever the professional, he smoothed out his clothes, and (Y/N) quickly did the same. “It’s getting quite late. I’ll walk you to your room.” (Y/N) smiled and took his arm, walking out the door and leaning against him as they went. 

“You and I will be so powerful on the council together,” (Y/N) commented. Tywin couldn’t see her expression in the dark corridor, but he could hear that she was smiling. “It’s going to be amazing.”

“You’re going to be amazing,” Tywin said back, not a hint of affection in his voice, and (Y/N) knew it was because he simply meant it. “Your intelligence is wasted on Highgarden.”

They walked quietly for a while longer, until they reached her chambers. She opened the door and stepped inside. Tywin went to kiss her, but she stopped him. “Tywin, I was wondering - will you stay here tonight?” She glanced quickly to her bed. “I don’t want to leave you, and we’ll be married soon, so I thought - “

“Yes,” he replied. She grinned. The two of them laid down in (Y/N)’s bed, and he held her in silence. 

“You realize your grandmother isn’t going to be very happy about this,” Tywin said quietly. 

“She’ll have to get over it,” (Y/N) answered. “I love you.” She shut her eyes, and fell asleep just as she felt Tywin run his hand over her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> hey there, thanks for reading! tywin is one of my favorite characters in got and charles dance is a fantastic actor so i had to write something for him :) thanks again and please leave a comment if you like!!


End file.
